


CodyWan Week 2020 Works

by Halfblood_Demigods



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Demigods/pseuds/Halfblood_Demigods
Summary: Some drabbles for CodyWan WeekI don't know how you would classify some of these because they don't all have dialogue (some of them do) but I decided to post them on here, so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 34
Collections: Codywan Week





	1. Day 1: Hurt/Comfort

Within the GAR, it was a known fact that Jedi were reckless, they refused to wear armor, and they often leaped into action without thinking first.  
That being said, some Jedi’s were more known for getting hurt than others, General Skywalker for example was infamous for getting hurt, in new and insane ways, so much so that they 501st was known to have a bingo card to where they took bets on what crazy way their general was going to get injured.  
Cody often doubted, whether the 501st were insane, or actually just insanely smart for finding a fun way to cope with the stress of the war (most days his opinion leaned towards insane)  
Most battalions were under the impression that Obi-Wan was less of a risk taker than Anakin, and therefore was hurt less.  
Those clones were sorely mistaken (I mean Anakin had to learn in somehow)  
Obi-Wan often hide his injuries much to Cody’s distress.  
Cody was terrified that one day Obi-Wan would die from not getting his injuries treated.  
Whenever, Cody would discover that Obi-Wan was injured, he would sneak down to medical and steal whatever supplies he needed to heal Obi-Wan, knowing that Obi-Wan did not like to show his vulnerabilities to many people (Which for some reason included the kriffing medics, who were exactly the clones, that were trained for this whole kriffing reason)  
Cody thought he was very sneaky in getting the supply’s (and in him and Obi-Wan’s relationship) ((spoiler alert: he wasn’t but the medics of the 212th were either too polite or too scared to say anything to either of them))  
Cody, would help him put on a bacta patch and would rap his wound for him.  
Afterwards Cody would cuddle with Obi-Wan, the one good thing that came out of these experiences, as the two were often to busy to spend as much time together as they liked.  
After a while, Cody would have to leave and head back to his barracks, but he would not do this until Obi-Wan fell asleep (something Obi-Wan was known for neglecting)  
When Cody got back to his barracks, the other clones would ask where he had been  
Cody always gave a noncommittal answer, still believing that the 212th didn’t know about the two.  
(of course the entirety 212th knew, they just wanted to see how long it would take either Cody or Obi-Wan to realize that they knew)  
((There were many bets about it))  
(((Somehow the 501st found out and started placing bets of their own.)))  
((((Rumor has it that Ahsoka and Anakin were in on the bets too))))


	2. Day 4: Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time-time travel fun for day 4 of Codywan week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that I missed day 2 and 3 but I just couldn't think of anything so I skipped them. I may go back and write them later and if that happens I will add them here

Cody always knew hanging around the Jedi, would someday get him into some weird mess, (I mean we are talking about Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka here, it would be even crazier for everything to go normally all the time) but he never thought that the mess would be suddenly getting thrown back in time.

One moment he was standing on watching Obi-Wan ride off after handing him his lightsaber on Utapu and the next he was waking up in his barracks across the galaxy.

At first Cody didn’t know that he had been flung back in time but many things quickly made it apparent

First, was that he had woken up in the barracks something that he hadn’t done in a long time, ever since he and Obi-Wan had started dating.

Second, was when he got a com asking him to complete a report about there mission to the citadel, a mission that had happened almost a year ago.

After realizing this Cody immediately contacted Obi-Wan knowing he would know what to do 

Little did Cody know that in multiple places across the galaxy 4 other people were experiencing the same thing.

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up in his own bed, last remembering riding off to attack some separatists

He, like Cody realized something was wrong, when not only was he not going into battle, but alone in his bed for the first time in a while.

Obi-Wan received Cody’s message, and realizing he was not alone, contacted Anakin, wondering if his former Padawan had experienced the same event.

Anakin Skywalker, had indeed experienced, the same thing, going from sitting in the council chambers wondering if he should go after Master Windu, to suddenly being back aboard the Resolute.

At first Anakin too did not realize he had been flung back in time, instead thinking he must of just had a force vision about the day, but when he stood up and walked into the hallway to be meet with Ahsoka standing there, he knew there was no way he had just dreamed up the events of one day.

Ahsoka Tano also experienced the same event, one moment thinking about the meeting she had just had with the Jedi council, the next waking up in her bunk on the resolute, a bunk she hadn’t slept in since she left the Jedi Order

She walked out into the hallway only to be meet by the confused face of her master, who’s com was beeping. On Anakin’s Com was a message asking if something strange had happened to Anakin as well, and if it had to meet Obi-wan and Cody aboard the Negotiator. Anakin and Ahsoka’s eyes meet and at the same time they both quickly ran off in the direction of the main hanger. Stopping only so they could grab Rex and see if he experienced it as well.

Rex, no surprise there, had also gone from directing his men to keep an eye on Maul, to being in his bunk in the barracks aboard the Resolute.

Rex, knew immediately that something was up, not only because he was aboard the resolute, but upon seeing fives asleep in his bunk, when he was painfully aware that only moments ago he knew for sure that he was dead.

Rex climbed out of his bunk and was about to try and find Anakin, when he was meet by the man himself, and Ahsoka along with him!

Anakin quickly told Rex what him and Ahsoka had heard from Obi-Wan and Cody and without hesitation he began to follow Anakin and Ahsoka towards the hanger.

Cody and Obi-Wan sat leaning against each other in the meeting room that they had told Anakin to meet them in. 

The two of them were leaning against each other not speaking, but clinging to the fact that the other was there and had been through the same thing.

Cody didn’t know what was going to happen but he knew if he clung to Obi-Wan they could figure out anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to try something different for the different days of this week to let me kind of get a feel for these characters, since I have never written for this universe before. I think it turned out pretty week but let me know what you think in the comments. If you want to check out my tumblr (where I originally posted these) my user is @halfblood-demigods


	3. Day 5: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of codywan week. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan and Cody were the type of couple that just made sense together. 

When the war finally ended and the clones were given full Coruscant citizenship and rights, no one was surprised when Obi-Wan and Cody moved in together.  
(The Jedi order had relaxed their no attachments rule after seeing how many Jedi, including a decent amount of the council, had formed secret attachments during the war)  
Cody and Obi-Wan were the type of couple who did everything together, a common side effect of almost losing each other multiple times throughout the war.  
It wasn’t uncommon to find the two holding hands while enjoying a nice breakfast with Anakin and Padme at Dex’s dinner.  
Or for the two to be curled up together while Obi-Wan finished paperwork.  
No one was surprised again when the two adopted a Mandalorian child who had been orphaned after the war on Mandalore.  
(Everyone was suprised though, when the two officially adopted Korkie, and announced that he was in fact Obi-Wan and Satine’s son)  
Cody, along with Rex were often called on to babysit Luke and Leia, while Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka (who did eventually rejoin the Jedi order when they began to loosen there rules) were off saving the galaxy.  
Cody was known as the cool uncle to Luke and Leia, who always asked him and Rex to tell them stories about there dad, uncle and aunt during the clone wars  
(^On a side note I can not stop thinking about Luke and Leia growing up with there large adoptive family^)  
Obi-Wan and Cody eventually got married 10 years after the end of the clone wars  
At first they planned to have a small wedding, but they quickly realized that they might as well have invited the entire GAR with how long there initial guest list was  
(Neither of them complained about how many people they knew cared about them, as it wasn’t all that long ago that they didn’t even know how many people they knew would survive through the day)  
There wedding ended up being a huge event with pretty much all of the 212th and 501st as well as a ton of clones from other battalions in attendance. The same could also be said about the Jedi order, who were all very excited to be able to celebrate something good.  
After their wedding and honeymoon the two got together with Anakin, Padme, Rex and Ahsoka and the group of 6 just sat there together, not having to hide there attachments to one another.   
The two would still have bad days, where one would wake up screaming from a nightmare about the war, but unlike the many cold nights on the ship, they could curl up together and hold one another until the nightmares passed.  
Obi-Wan and Cody knew that this peace couldn’t last for ever, someday another threat would come to the galaxy and Obi-Wan and the other Jedi would have to go back to War, but they weren’t afraid, because they knew that they could make it through anything as long as they were together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one and it is probably my favorite that I wrote this week. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. If you want to see more content I post follow my tumblr @halfblood-demigods


	4. Day 6: Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of CodyWan week: fantasy. I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope you enjoy!

The Clone Wars didn’t end with a bang like everyone expected.  
After, Anakin turned in Palpatine, he stayed in the council room as he was told and the dark lord was slain (although the other members of the high council who had gone with him were slain, deaths that the entire Jedi order mourned)  
Obi-Wan and the 212th killed General Grevious and his forces and were able to successfully escape and aid the jedi in tracking down the last of the separatist leaders and imprisoning them so that they could have a fair trial.  
Ahsoka and the 332nd captured Maul on Mandalore and brought him back to Coruscant where he also stood trial and was convicted.  
There were many deaths during the different battles across the galaxy but the Jedi knew it could have been so much worse.  
As things began to return to calm down again, the Jedi order realized just how many Jedi had formed attachments during the war.  
First, there was Anakin Skywalker’s announcement that he and Padmé Amidala had secretly gotten married and were expecting twin (which if the Jedi council was being honest they already suspected that something was going on between the two) and that he was going to leave the Jedi order to be with his family, if they did not like it.  
Then, in an actually shocking turn of events, (to everyone except for the 212th and 501st who helped Obi-Wan and Cody announced that they were dating and that if the Jedi order wasn’t okay with that Obi-Wan would also be leaving.  
Many other announcements followed this ranging from romantic (Aalya and Bly) to even platonic relationships (Plo Koon had grown very attached to his clone; he considered all of them his children)  
The Jedi order decided (read: they had to if they didn’t want to lose hundreds of Jedi) to loosen their rule on attachments, stating that attachments could ground you in the light side not just pull you to the dark.   
Eventually Ahsoka even rejoined the order to help make meaningful change in the galaxy, now that they were working to be less corupt.  
Anakin and Padmé’s twins were born 1 month after the war ended, a boy and a girl, which they named Luke and Leia.  
They even named Obi-Wan and Cody as godfathers for the twins, a decision that made even Obi-Wan cry.  
Cody and Padmé began working together almost immediately after Padmé recovered from giving birth, to create legislation that would allow the clones to have full rights and citizenship.  
(Obi-Wan and Anakin tried to help their partners when they could but more often then not they were off either on Jedi duty or baby duty)  
Eventually the bill went through and the clones were given full rights and citizenship to a number of planets that they could choose from.  
Cody and Obi-Wan stayed on Coruscant, so that Obi-Wan could continue with the Jedi Order and Cody could help lead the (now voluntary) army of remaining clones and even non-clones who wanted to join.  
Obi-Wan and Cody did get married a few years later with a huge crowd of there (now quite large) family and friends from across the galaxy  
(Even Hondo was invited and Anakin swears he saw him shed a few tears)  
And even though life was still busy, it was the god kind of busy. The kind of busy that you choose to create  
Obi-Wan and Cody, hosted family movie night every Friday night, if neither of them were away on duty. They would invite Anakin and Padme and the twins and Ahsoka and Rex and just sit back and revel in the fact that they were here. They all survived the war and were together.   
Obi-Wan and Cody could sit together and hold hands in front of everyone with no fear of getting in trouble. Something that seemed like a wild fantasy just a few years ago.   
As there small family sat there they came to realize that sometimes what seems like a wild fantasy can come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely not the way the prompt was intended to be used but I got inspired and I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to use it. I hope you liked it.


	5. Day 7: Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codywan wek day 7: Sith. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a different direction with this one in terms of style so I hope you guys like it!

“Join me Master,” persuaded Anakin, “Join me and Padme on the dark side”

“I can’t!” yelled Obi-Wan, his voice trembling, “You are becoming something I am not”

“But you can Master, you can have everything you want, you can have Cody, the Jedi made it so you could not tell anyone of your love for each other, the Jedi were the ones who caused this, join me and you can be together forever.

Obi-Wan took a step back, his legs trembling. Anakin knew right where to hit him, right where is weakness was.

Cody, his amazing commander. Cody, who he loved so much, even though he had just tried to kill him. 

Obi-Wan felt tears running down his face as he responded, “Cody wouldn’t want me to join you, he would want me to stay and fight for the republic, whatever you did to him cause him to shoot me, isn’t the real Cody. My Cody wouldn’t he couldn’t...” Obi-Wan trailed off voice full of pain

“You are right about that last part, we had to enable his chip, the Jedi committed treason it was for his own protection. It was the Jedi’s doing. His chip is disabled now, and it will remain that way if you join us. Are you going to leave him alone, all by himself believing he killed you?” As Anakin said this he pulled out a holo recorder.

As he turned it on an image of Cody, alone in a room, screaming for Obi-Wan appeared. Cody appeared so scared, so alone. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do, he loved Cody, so much but he also had a duty to the Jedi order. A duty that he had sworn to do.

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was watching him. Watching him for the slightest movement that would trigger and attack. But Obi-Wan didn’t care. He could feel his heart breaking, trying to choose between two impossible choices. 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but the words didn’t come, he was frozen, tear still pouring. “I can’t...” he heard himself whisper, he knew he had to get a hold of his emotions to think rationally, but the words were true, he just couldn’t he was to far gone.

“Join us, and you won’t have to choose between the force and Cody, but if you do not you may leave me with no choice but to-” Anakin began to speak

“Fine, I will join you!” Obi-Wan shouted, his words full of anger and pain. Anger at Anakin for making him choose, at the world for everything that happened and was going to happen. Most of all Anger at himself for letting it all happen.

“I will join the dark side, I will do anything to be with him, to protect him,” Obi-Wan said with a new found determination. 

He felt himself fall to the dark side, but he knew it didn’t matter anymore, the Jedi order was gone or at least it soon would be. All that mattered was that he would get to be with Cody, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! CodyWan week 2020. I had so much fun writing this week, and it has definitely inspired me to write some more. If you guys want to see when I first post these check out my Tumblr, my user is @halfblood-demigods. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I know the writing style is different but I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
